Various holding devices or clamps have heretofore been suggested for use in holding a workpiece while an operation of one kind or another is carried out thereon.
While the devices heretofore proposed for this purpose have been generally effective, they have in practice presented certain disadvantages and drawbacks.
For example, some of the known devices have been quite complex in their construction and, therefore, have been relatively expensive to manufacture. Others of the known devices have permitted only a limited adjustment of the position of a workpiece supported thereby.
It is accordingly a principal object of this invention to provide a holding device for the aforesaid purpose and which holding device is particularly effective for securely holding a workpiece supported thereby in a desired working position.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a holding device which is simple in its construction and consequently relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
Another object of this invention is to provide a holding device which is operative to permit a workpiece to be positioned in many different angular orientations.
A further object of this invention is to provide a holding device on which a workpiece can be supported by the ball of a ball-and-socket type joint to permit movement in a first plane through an angle of 360 degrees, movement in a second plane of at least 180 degrees and lesser movement in a third plane and in which such ball-and-socket type joint is itself supported on a turntable type structure also allowing movement of the workpiece in such first plane through a full 360 degrees.
Other objects of the invention and the advantages presented thereby will become apparent as the description herein proceeds.